ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
2009 events
2009 was the anniversary year of the Paul Gilbert Model. It is also the year the first hard-tailed JEM was introduced. A completely new model is the Darkstone. 2009 was also the year of maple fingerboards for Ibanez. Maple fingerboards disappeared almost completely from the regular lineup in 2005 when production of the RG1550 halted and the only regular production model with maple in the period between 2005 and 2008 was the PGM301. Ironically, that one was discontinued in 2009 although another PGM with maple fingerboard was reissued this year, the PGM300RE. Apart from that, no fewer than ten new RG models with maple fingerboards and an additional GSA were introduced. 2009 also meant the end for Korean production. Some of the production of models and series moved to Indonesia and China. The Korean S Prestige models were discontinued in favor of the Japanese Prestige models. Artist family After a year of absence, Ibanez reintroduced standard Artist models with the AR200FM and AR250 as a more affordable alternative to the AR300RE Prestige model. Of the other Arist family models, the ART series got the most attention with seven new models and all kinds of new finishes. Completely new is the first GIO series ART model, the GART30. Jet King series The Jet King series was completely revised, although the new JTK30 and JTK40 models didn't differ too much from their 2008 counterparts, the JTK3 and JTK4. A new model was the JTK30H, a semi-hollow version of the JTK30. RG series In 2009, no less than ten RGs with maple fingerboards were introduced, including six Prestige models. A small teaser were the 2008 limited edition models RG2450MZ and RG2470MZ, those returned in 2009 slightly altered as production models as the RG2550MZ and RG2570MZ. The RG3550MZ is a upgraded version of the RG2550MZ]]. Completely new was the RG1527M, the first seven-string with a maple fingerboard. Finally, the classic RG550 a.k.a. RG1550 made a return as the RG1550M and left-handed as the RG1550ML. The new previously limited production RG350M also pays a homage to the RG550. A relatively new feature for RG models introduced this year were set-in necks. The GRG series models GRGS22 and GRGS22FM had such a neck construction. RGA series The RGA series was completely revised in 2009. All Prestige RGAs were replaced by the RGA321 and non-Prestige RGAs were introduced. The complete series were equipped with Ibanez made active LoZ series pickups and extra equalizing knobs and switches. S family The biggest change in 2009 for the Ibanez S series is the move of production from Korea to other countries. Production of most standard models moved to Indonesia and China, while the Korean S Prestige models introduced in 2005 were discontinued compeletely in favor of the Japanese Prestige models. Hardly any new S family models were introduced in 2009: the new S620EXFB, S670PB and SAS36BG are primarily visually updated versions of the S620EXQM, S670FM and SAS36FM. X series 2009 marked the return of of the Ibanez Destroyer model after an absence of three years. The new DTT700 is based on other X series models like the ICT700 and XPT700FX. The Xiphos series was expanded with a new affordable model, the XP300FX, and a special 27-fret model, the XPT700XH. Signature series JEM/UV series Two new JEM/UV series models (also known as the signature series of Steve Vai) were introduced in 2009. The first one was the JEM7EAFX revealed in januari at the 2009 Winter NAMM. It is the first JEM featuring a hard-tail bridge, a rather unique setup since Vai is a heavy tremolo user. The second new JEM is the JEM7VL, a left-handed version of the JEM7V. It is the first high-end lefty JEM and the second overal after the JEM555L. Furthermore 2009 is the seventeenth production year for the JEM7V, the twelfth for the UV777P and the third for the JEM77V. Paul Gilbert series Five 'new' Paul Gilbert models were introduced in 2009. In honor of the 20th anniversary of the Paul Gilbert Model series various special PGMs were released. Instead of a completely new special anniversary guitar such as the JEM20th and JS20th two classic PGMs were reissued. The first one was the PGM100, reissued as the PGM100RE, the first publicly released Paul Gilbert model revealed at the 2009 Winter NAMM. For the second one fans could vote online which one they would like to be re-released and the PGM300 came out as the winner. It was reissued as the PGM300RE. Two other special PGM models that were released in 2009 were the PGMFRM1 and PGMFRM2 Fireman models. These 'reverse Iceman' models were designed by Paul Gilbert himself and were custom built in very low quantities in Japan. As an added bonus, a new production model was introduced as a replacement for the PGM301: the PGM401. Limited Edition models Show Case Models Very limited models shown at the 2009 Winter NAMM and Frankfurt Musikmesse. 2009 Spring Special Limited Edition models The Spring Special Limited Edition models are an annual series of the more affordable guitars usually featuring a special finish. They were revealed at the Frankfurt Musikmesse (march 2009). 2009 Ibanez Limited Edition Vol. 1 In may 2009 more special models were revealed, simply called 'Ibanez Limited Edition'. The first wave included the following models: Another wave within the first volume featured Prestige RG models only: 2009 Ibanez Limited Edition Vol. 2 The second volume of the Ibanez Limited Edition series revealed in august included the following models: Notes